


The Empire of Salem

by CurioShittii



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioShittii/pseuds/CurioShittii
Summary: A vicious tyrant appears at Salem and robs the people of their gold! Whatever will they do about this greedy bitch stealing the town's wealth?





	The Empire of Salem

                In the far lands of Salem, there lived a majestic queen who showered herself and her family with a bunch of glimmering diamonds. The queen was a vicious tyrant, and the people of Salem despised the queen. Even her own children wanted her dead.  She would kick her little peasants as if they were just objects who served her and her family.

                The queen would rob the townsfolk of their gold through the town’s taxes. She always dreamt of building another castle to portray the wealth of the empire. Then one day, a cloaked old woman came to the queen’s doorstep and asked, “Excuse me madam, can I please borrow a diamond? Can you please help my poor family? My grandchildren haven’t eaten in weeks! They are dying of thirst and hunger! I need your help my dear queen for I am dying and I do not want my grandchildren to follow me in the afterlife.”   


“I do not care about your family, you old hag! Get out of my doorstep or you’ll ruin my beautiful gown! I’ve spent thousands of diamonds to acquire this gown and I will not let a degenerate old lady like you spoil my clothing.” said the queen.

“But madam I really need –“

“Another word and I shall have your head, lady.”

Then, in a blink of an eye, the old lady removed her cloak and revealed hideous talons for fingers, a gaping hole as eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs for teeth! Her features were enough reason for the queen to run and scream for help.

“Help me! Guards! Shoot this lady!” screamed the queen.

The old lady was on her feet. She wanted the queen’s head as a prize for herself.

The royal guards appeared to aid the queen but the old lady was assassinating the guards one by one. She dug deep into their chest and ate their hearts.

The queen left her subjects and ran as fast as she could and she reached the palace’s courtyard where the old lady confronted her. The queen tried to escape but the old lady grabbed her by the arm and dug her talons deep into the queen’s arm. The queen trashed but it was too late for the old lady was severing the queen’s limbs one by one. The old lady ate the queen to the last morsel and left the queen’s head rolling on the floor with her eyes open.

The sun rolls in and the land of Salem hears about the queen. Salem was elated to hear about the queen’s demise and they rejoiced by throwing the queen’s head in to the river. Her eldest son became the king and peace was restored to the lands of Salem. Salem’s economy quickly sprang up the charts and everyone lived a wealthy and happy life.

 

 


End file.
